Dream a Little Dream of Me
by sawyersmine
Summary: Ichabod has a dream about Abbie that changes their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I know I said I was done writing Ichabbie fan fiction after the mess that was S2, but I guess there was still a story kicking around in my head that wanted to be told. It oddly enough came to me in a dream, which is why the title is a little tongue in cheek. Hope you enjoy.

**Dream a Little Dream of Me**

_Act Une_

She was standing in the doorway; a golden halo framed her shiny black hair as she smiled coyly dressed in the scarcest of clothing, if one could call a towel clothing.

"Hey Crane, where do you keep your soap?" Abbie asked casually leaning against the doorjamb as she awaited his reply.

Ichabod wiped his groggy eyes and gazed oddly at her unsure just how she had gotten here unable to recall her staying over last night, or why she required soap at this particular moment in time.

"It is located in the linen closet," he replied tiredly as he sat up in his bed thankful he had decided to throw on his drawers the night before.

"Don't get up," Abbie insisted. "I'll find it," she added turning back to face the hallway.

"Oh. Well, I should arise as well since you are…" Unsure of how to address Miss Mills in his home this early in the morning and acting as casually as she was Crane was admittedly still surprised by her behavior and moved again to sit up to help her find what she was looking for since he was a gentleman. But his actions caused Abbie to stop and turn to face him again.

"Really Crane you should stay in bed unless you…" Her voice trailed off with a small smile.

"Unless I what?" Crane asked curiously and then to his shock, she stepped inside his room and dropped her towel on the floor.

"Unless you want to watch me," she remarked with a sly smile standing before him and he gulped.

Her body was petite but also more perfect than he imagined those perky breasts, and that perfect derriere. He had seen women with such figures only painted in famous masterpieces by artists such as Rembrandt Van Rijn and Sandro Botticelli. He was having a very hard time resisting the urge to touch her soft silky chocolate skin, not to mention it was quite difficult to ward off the very improper thoughts racing through his brain at the moment. "Leftenant, you must retain your modesty, and find a garment in which to cover yourself. This is all flattering and extremely perplexing, but also quite inappropriate," Ichabod choked out when she reached for him.

Dodging her hand Crane felt himself begin to grow hard as she smirked before climbing onto the edge of the bed so she could straddle his long legs.

"Is this inappropriate too Crane?" She asked brushing her lips against his cheek once as her hand and small fingers reached down into the vee between her thighs massaging herself. She let out a small moan as he attempted to look elsewhere but the smell, oh god her smell of honey and vanilla and the sound of her voice. It nearly pushed him over the edge. She put her other hand on his cheek forcing him to gaze into her dilated eyes as she continued to pleasure herself. "Is it inappropriate that I imagine your fingers inside me and then your tongue and finally your…" She pulled her hand away from herself and dipped it into his drawers pressing her sex coated fingers into his navel area and then she began to skirt further south as his hips bucked into her grinding against her womanhood.

"Can you imagine how it will feel when we finally become one? Can you Crane?"

His breathing got very heavy and his deep blue eyes locked with her warm brown gaze completely undone. This wasn't Abbie; this was some enchantress who had bewitched him into giving himself over to her. Despite thinking this, he knew he didn't want it to stop nor did he care. He reached for her hand sliding it further down and groaned when she reached the Promised Land.

"Oh Abbie. "

"Crane?" Her voice although oddly seeming farther away now, filled his ears with melodious sound and she rocked her hips against his arousal as her skilled hands pumped him.

"Yes Abbie." _Please don't stop_, he thought.

"Crane, where are you?" Her voice seemed to echo.

"I am right here." _I am with you Leftenant_ he thought kissing her so he could find a way to connect to her in the same way she was connecting with him.

"Here you are!" Abbie said her voice filled the room, but this time it was different—louder and above him. He opened his eyes to look at her, only she was no longer astride him but now near the door and fully clothed in her typical regalia of blue jeans and a leather jacket. "Are you okay Crane?" She asked seeming confused by her discovery.

Crane blinked and looked away embarrassed when he realized he had in fact been dreaming just now, but his hand was thankfully hidden under the folds of his quilt hiding the evidence from his wicked imagination.

"I am fine," he uttered lacking conviction.

Thankfully Abbie had not noticed his predicament and replied casually, "Good. Then you can get dressed. I have our breakfast to go and then we need to get down to the station. There's a new case I'm working on and I need your expertise."

Following his nod she closed the door behind her and left Crane to ponder the absurdities of this very disturbing dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Act Deux_**

Three months had passed since the death of his wife. Ichabod had mourned her loss and the end of his son and he believed he had made peace with what happened. Up until now things had been business as usual with his partner, Abbie, but now when he saw her images from that dream came floating back into his head. They weren't the kind of images that were helpful to his concentration or appropriate which both angered and frustrated him, especially because he knew they needed to be able to work together as a team. After analyzing and reading everything he could on dreams, Ichabod finally came to the conclusion that his delusion was subjective. It was the only way he could keep his head in the game and remain professional, even if it appeared Abbie had noticed his strange behavior when she asked him point blank.

"What's with you Crane?"

"I am not sure I understand what you are implying," Ichabod said.

"You've been acting weird and trying to avoid me today."

"Oh, well I was attempting to be as productive as possible. Please forgive me if my actions have given you the impression that I want to avoid you Leftenant."

Abbie let out a snort and shook her head.

"Forget I asked. But if you change your mind and want to talk about it, I'm here."

"Thank you Miss Mills, I assure you though, I am quite fine."

"Well that's good to hear. Since you are doing so well and you're single now, how would you like to join Calvin and me on a double date with his neighbor Amy tomorrow night?"

"I'm afraid to ask what exactly a double date is. Is this two days of courting excursions as opposed to one?"

Abbie chuckled and explained, "No, it's when two couple pairings go out on a date or court as you put it, together, as a group."

"Oh," Crane appeared unenthused going back to his books.

"C'mon Crane. It will be good for you to get out of that old dingy cabin for a night. Calvin's says Amy is a very sweet girl. You gotta get back up on that horse again sometime right?" Abbie looked over at Crane hopeful that something could take him out of this funk he had been in since Katrina perished.

"What do you say? I'll buy you beer, maybe even two." Abbie added trying to sweeten the deal.

Crane reluctantly agreed and she picked him up the following night to meet Calvin and Amy at the pub for drinks and karaoke.

xxx

"So Ichabod here was even a Professor at Oxford," Abbie boasted in attempt to lay it on thick for Amy.

"Wow that is an impressive resume. Professor at Oxford, Captain for the US Army, and an expert in American historical reenactment's too. How do you find the time?" Amy asked thoughtfully.

She was a kind young woman, blonde haired, blue eyed, a school teacher, and Crane could see why Abbie might think he would find her attractive, but the truth of it was, he was not ready to put himself out there again and let someone new in. Nor was he ready to explain that he was 250 plus years old.

"I suppose one simply has to make time." Smiling politely he excused himself, gave Abbie look that said he was sorry and then he went outside needing to get some fresh air. He felt that room was suffocating him and he couldn't bear to be there one more minute.

"Okay I let it go earlier because I didn't want to pressure you when you weren't ready to talk but what gives Crane?"

Turning around he saw Abbie standing there looking extremely frustrated and he pursed his lips and then turned from her.

"I do not wish to burden you with the long list of faults I possess Leftenant. Please give Amy and Calvin my apologies. I do not feel well enough to continue our date this evening."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing that a vacation could not cure."

"Hey what happened to full disclosure? We can't work together if we keep things from each other."

"Abbie, I really don't think you want to…"

"Yes I do. Remember what it was like when we kept things from each other? I can't do that again Crane." Her eyes plead with his and she put her hand on his arm in support. Crane had no other choice but to tell Abbie what was truly bothering him.

"If you must know, I had a dream about you the other night."

"What kind of dream? Was it about a demon?"

"It's quite embarrassing really." Crane replied with red cheeks and she turned to face him.

"Just tell me Crane. We've been through it all together remember?"

"It was not a demon; well at least I don't think it was. But you were in it, and I was in it, and we may have been well on our way to engaging in intercourse and not the 18th century kind."

Her brows rose in surprise and Crane continued. "I have read a theory by Dr. Carl Jung who was the apprentice of Dr. Sigmund Freud he proposes that dream subject matter is frequently devoid from literal interpretation and most likely subjective. I am certain this has to do with my frustrations and continued struggle in the betrayal of my first partner—Katrina. And naturally you being my current partner, it makes perfect sense that those thoughts would transfer to you." Abbie looked skeptical for a moment and Crane continued. "I have a deep love and affection for you Leftenant but it is the kind of platonic affections a brother would have for his sister. You have nothing to worry about. I just need a few more days to process it all and everything will be fine."

"We don't have a few days Crane. I need you to be 100% present this week, especially when Irving and Jenny get back from their covert operation in DC. Jenny called me earlier today and they found something that could crack everything wide open."

"I am aware of the pressing matters connected our mission Miss Mills. I merely meant this will resolve itself in a few days, however I am here and ready to help you now and forever." Crane turned from her again and added, "Please do call me when you hear back from Miss Jenny and Captain Irving."

"In this dream of yours, was I the pursued or the pursuant?" Abbie questioned ignoring his request.

Crane glanced at Abbie hesitantly and she took his hand and she gave him a look that said he needed to disclose this with her.

"You were the pursuant."

Abbie smirked and then she folded her arms. "So you are afraid that I might try to come onto you is that it?"

"No, I know you are with Calvin. As I said before, you have nothing to fear. This is merely a case of mind over matter, or matter over mind as it were."

"I don't have anything to fear but maybe you do. Maybe you need to face your fear in order to get past this."

His brows creased clearly puzzled by Abbie's suggestion and she explained. "Maybe I can help you."

"And how do you intend to do this?" Crane questioned flippantly thinking this discussion had taken a ridiculous turn.

"Simple. I kiss you."

"What?" Crane nearly choked on his words as he looked at Abbie as if horns had grown from her head.

"The way I see it you have two choices. Take the bull by the horns and face your obstacles head on or go around them, which takes longer. And as I said before, we don't have that kind of time."

"Leftenant, I don't think…"

"Relax Crane; I just want to show you that you have nothing to fear. A simple kiss will show you what you always knew, that we are simply friends with a deep connection due to our roles as Witnesses. Now take a seat." Abbie gestured to a nearby park bench overlooking a small pond illuminated by the moonlit night.

Crane stumbled back awkwardly and Abbie sat next to him. "Don't worry; it'll be over before you know it." Abie concluded with a soft smile. Crane looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but here but Abbie wasn't intending to back down just because he was uncomfortable. At the very least she could show him how to kiss a girl in the 21st century. She was sure his next date would thank her for it.

She put her hands on either side of his face thinking it was a bit awkward to be doing this but she wanted to prove her point. Noticing how stiff he was, Abbie chanted "Relax Crane."

He exhaled slowly and she took that as her cue to lean in and brush her lips over his gently. Crane was still as stone at first apparently unsure how to react. "Relax," she repeated softly hoping to get him to loosen up a little. She could feel the fear coming off him in waves and she kissed his lips again. This time he was a bit more receptive, and less frigid, loosening his lips a bit more, Abbie put her arms around his neck and took the kiss a little further. Satisfied she had made her point she pulled back.

"See, nothing there righ..." She started to speak but before she could complete her sentence Ichabod's lips were on hers again but this time his will was completely his own. The rough brush of his beard hair against her soft mouth as his tongue skillfully massaged her own brought a new awakening to Abbie's senses, surprising her. She wasn't sure if she should pull away or not but before she could think about any of that she felt her body relaxing into his as he pulled her into his kiss. He groaned lowly which stimulated all of the natural endorphins running through her body and were especially prevalent in her lady parts. And in turn pulled a small moan of pleasure from her own mouth as well. _Wow, he could certainly kiss_, she thought.

Abbie had intended to show Crane just how silly he was acting but after kissing him she wondered if she might be the one that needed the help. Her fingers had somehow combed their way into his hair as her other hand rested on his inner thigh suspiciously close to the danger zone. She was suddenly acutely aware of her gender as his hands and those ever moving fingers of his had moved to her hips, while the other hand cupped her rib cage, his forefinger resting just mere millimeters below her left breast. And worst of all, she wanted more than anything in that moment to feel his ever moving hand on her breast, both of them. This so was not what Abbie had imagined kissing Crane would be like. Especially when she realized that he had turned the tables on her without her even realizing it. She was supposed to have the upper hand here. What was supposed to be a harmless little kiss was turning into something far more dangerous and she was in a relationship with another man. Abbie pulled back breathless as a pink hue coated her own skin.

"I think I proved my point," she said unwilling to meet his gaze.

Backing away guiltily Abbie made up some excuse about needing to get back to work in an attempt to convince herself that what had just happened was a fluke and she could still rise above it, act professionally, and pretend like nothing happened here tonight. Because she didn't feel anything for Crane, they were just friends and that was it, or so she kept telling herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Act Trois_**

The next few weeks were more strained than ever although Ichabod gave it his best to put the incident behind them. It was one thing to merely dream about an intimate relationship but when Abbie suggested they bring it to reality by engaging in a flesh and bone kiss, it nearly drove Ichabod crazy with madness. His only saving grace was that Abbie seemed to be unaffected by what happened. She returned to her relationship with Calvin and never brought it up again. He admired her even more after that if it were possible because she had been able to avoid surrendering to her emotions more than even the most robust of soldiers on the battlefield. It probably didn't hurt that she was not attracted to him the way he was to her which made this an unrequited affair, but her calm coolness was an attribute Ichabod strived to match. He did his best when they had to work together but was admittedly very relieved when he learned Captain Irving needed to take another trip to Washington DC. Crane eagerly volunteered to join him on his weeklong mission. He hoped the time would be well spent as well as a reality check for him and thankfully it was a success on both fronts. Crane felt as if he had closed the last chapter on his emotional torture and was ready to start a new page.

Unfortunately when they returned, tragedy had struck Sleepy Hollow and Miss Mills. It turned out while they were away a demon had possessed Calvin's body and the only choice Abbie had was to kill him to destroy the demon. The demon had intentions to bring about the destruction of Sleepy Hollow and the world, like most of them, but this particular demon had begun its rampage by making a threat on Miss Jenny's life. Crane understood Abbie's choice because he had to make a similar one not long ago to protect those he loved.

When he finally laid eyes on the Leftenant he could not help but go to her and put his arms around her. He could feel the pain radiating off her and pulled her closer to him.

"Abbie, I am greatly sorry for your loss. He was a good man, but I believe despite the tragedy of his sacrifice, you made the right choice."

"Did I?" She looked up at Crane through teary eyes and he wiped one away with his thumb.

"Our duty as witnesses must come first above all else. It is the price we have to pay to ensure this world remains as we know it to be."

"Yeah but were human, not made of stone."

"Of course we are not."

"Can I go back to the cabin with you tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"You need never ask Leftenant. I would be happy to have you. I will make up the bed for you and I will sleep on the couch."

Abbie muttered something incoherent to Crane and they made their way back to the cabin.

Once inside Ichabod busied himself with turning down the bed and then he set to making a pot of tea. When he returned with two mugs in hand Abbie was seated in front of the flickering fireplace. She had started a small fire to warm the cabin but it was clear she had retreated back into herself.

"Here, take this. It will help you rest." Ichabod said offering Abbie the mug and she took it from him as her melancholy gaze watched the dancing flames. Ichabod's heart went out to her knowing what kind of pain she must have been feeling in that moment and he sat down next to her.

"Everything is ready so you may retire for the evening." When Abbie still didn't say anything he added, "You must be tired Leftenant. Perhaps things will be better when you face the light of a new day." He looked over again and noticed a tear stain on her cheek. "Abbie, time will heal your wounds, I promise you that."

"We broke up two weeks ago," Abbie confessed numbly and Ichabod glanced at her strangely.

"You did not say anything."

"I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say to you. I made things so much worse between us and I didn't want to do any more damage."

"You must not preoccupy yourself with such notions Leftenant. I am quite alright now. Spending time with Captain Irving in Washington DC was good for me. I am ready to return to your side as your partner and friend so we may continue to fulfill our duties as Witnesses."

"What if that's not what I want?" Abbie questioned looking up at him for the first time.

"I am afraid I do not understand. What do you want?" Ichabod questioned with confusion on his tired face.

"What if I want you to kiss me?"

"Miss Mills, I hardly think that would be a wise idea given how long it took to resolve this issue the last time."

He looked into her eyes in question thinking this must be part of her grieving for Calvin, but her dark brown gaze stared at him in earnest.

"Please Ichabod."

When she used his first name and her voice was laced with that vulnerability she only appeared to reserve for him it had a tendency to turn his insides to mush. As his eyes locked with hers he felt that familiar yearning come over him again. He wasn't entirely sure this was a good idea, in fact he was quite sure it was a terrible idea but he hated to see Abbie in torment and if a few more weeks of tortured awkwardness between them was the price to pay to help her with her grieving for a brief moment, then he would appease her wishes.

"Very well Miss Mills, but just one kiss."

She gave a small nod and he leaned in and placed his palm to her cheek. Closing his eyes he took one last breath knowing he was also sacrificing the last of his sanity as well and then he planted a soft kiss on Abbie's full lips. Like their first kiss it started out slow and then Abbie began to run her fingers through his hair which stirred the pot containing Ichabod's well-guarded reserves of pent up desire.

Abbie leaned back for a moment and she yanked her top off over her head giving Ichabod a front row view of her scantily clad black lace balconette brassiere.

"Make love to me Ichabod." She began to fumble with his shirt tails and Ichabod jumped back.

"Leftenant, I understand that you are still grieving the loss of Calvin but this would be very unwise indeed."

"Would it? Because it's all I can think about lately."

"We must still work together and I do not think I am cut out for a casual 21st century fling."

"Is that what you think this is?" Abbie asked pulling back to look at him and she slid down to the floor and put her face in her palms seemingly upset by his words.

"Are my notions ill conceived?"

She shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes. "When we broke up he told me it was apparent my heart wasn't in it. Said he knew I was in love with someone else." Abbie raised her head and looked up towards Ichabod. "I was so angry at first, and then when he died it all clicked. I blamed myself for his death. If I hadn't let him go he might never have gotten mixed up with that demon. But at the end of the day, whether I liked it or not, I knew in my heart he was right. And I suppose now …"

"Abbie." Ichabod stopped her from going any further and joined Abbie down on the floor in front of the fireplace. She looked at him and him her. "Do you truly feel this way?"

"What can I say, unrequited love is a bitch."

"It feels as if centuries have passed between us and at the same time I've felt you have been there all along, waiting for me to reach you. But our friendship is one of the gifts I hold most dear and something I would not dare to trifle with," he confessed.

"So we just stay friends then?" Abbie asked for clarification with voice a bit more deflated now and Ichabod stared at her for a long hard minute.

"I do not know. Our friendship is held in my highest esteem, but I cannot let you believe wholeheartedly that your feelings have been solely unrequited."

"What does your heart say?" Abbie questioned.

In reply he leaned over to kiss her again softly. Abbie inhaled him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she whispered causing Ichabod to blush to her delight.

"Wow, and pink cheeks too. I like 21st century Ichabod Crane."

"You mock me Leftenant?"

"Only until you realize you need to kiss me again."

"I suppose that can be arranged," said Ichabod going in for another.

Abbie placed her small palm on his chest and began to tug at the ties to his tunic suggesting once more that they take things to the next level. Ichabod pulled back to look at her in question still unsure this was wise, when he recognized the longing and affection in her gaze had matched his own. He had wanted this for quite some time. With a swoop of his arm he had his shirt up over his head as well and then he went to work on removing her bra. Abbie helped him with the clasp and her breasts sprung free. If it was possible she was even more beautiful than he had dreamed, Ichabod thought as his palms caressed each pillowy mound until her nipples hardened in arousal. Ichabod quite enjoyed touching her skin and began to run his hands along the length of her torso taking her in inch by inch.

Impatient Abbie stood up. Ichabod's hands fell to her waist as she tugged at her pants and kicked them off along with her black lace panties until she was in front of him completely naked. The view was breathtaking for Ichabod and to Abbie's surprise he pulled her leg over his shoulder and began to indulge himself. When his tongue dipped inside her hitting a very intense pleasure point in the process Abbie let out a moan allowing him to bring her over the edge. It didn't take long before she was crying out his name. Having a preview of his abilities Abbie removed her leg from his shoulder, got down on her knees and yanked off Ichabod's trousers. His growth was impressive to put it lightly and she leaned over to lick him teasingly. Ichabod jerked under her touch but it only encouraged Abbie more and she put her warm mouth on his arousal.

_There was no other feeling on Earth as wonderful as this_, thought Ichabod. His heart along with his loins swelled in size and he ran his fingers through her long thick hair guiding her face to look at him because he didn't want to live another minute being disconnected from her. Ichabod was ready.

Abbie saw the look in his eyes and knew it was time so she pushed herself up on her knees and positioned herself over him. He was so big she was unsure they could fit together completely, but she was willing to try. He guided the head of his arousal into her entrance and Abbie felt her inner walls stretch as they let gravity do its trick and like a rocket, he was submerged inside her innermost orbit.

She was so tight and Ichabod wasn't sure they could fit together completely; however he was positive her girth was enough to escort him beyond the point of no return but then to his surprise Abbie spread her thighs out further and took him those last couple inches. She gasped when her beginning had reached his end connecting them as one. They remained in that position for a few moments gazing at each other lucidly until she could adjust to his size. When her walls had relaxed around him she began to pull back a little giving him room to move. Natural instincts kicked in at that point and Ichabod began to thrust pushing into her as she pulled and pulling as she pushed. Before either of them realized it they were making love.

Abbie threw her head back when he hit her sweet spot and then he encompassed the peak of her breast with his mouth. His rough beard only stimulated her tender soft flesh more and she began to rock her hips over him with greater fervency. Abbie could feel her climax building and knew Ichabod was near as well so she hung onto him with all of her strength as they climbed the last great peak together and then her release came followed by his. Her head fell to his shoulder as they came back down to earth, their chests rising and falling still clinging to one another until breathing returned.

Not only had the release been a long time coming but their bond had been strengthened.

"That was amazing. We should have done this a long time ago," remarked Abbie hazily as the fire continued to crackle behind them.

Ichabod smiled and leaned in aligning his face with hers and replied lowly, "I'll have you know that it was I who originally dreamed of you Grace Abigail Mills."

Abbie smiled softly and leaned in closing the remainder of the gap and confessed as her lips brushed against his.

"But I dreamed of you too Ichabod Crane."

_Fin._

_**AN**__: I love reviews. Please don't be shy. :)_


End file.
